Cabin Boy
by sweetlittlecrona
Summary: Being the Cabin Boy means you are the lowest of the low. You are tossed around like a pancake and never talked too. But what if Robbie finds a new friend, who is lost and is from Winter River, Conneticut. Will he ever be the same?
1. Tortuga

These are not my characters. I don't own any of it.

* * *

><p>The skip veered to the right, knocking over our only food supply for the voyage. The movement knocked me into a mast. My back hurt from the impacked, but I kept working. Captain Barbosa was a good old pirate. I liked him way better than Black Beard. He didn't threaten to kill us or anything. But, he was still headstrong and bossy. My mum always told me that pirates were kind fellows, that got drunk on a regular basis. Well, the drunk part was right, but not the "kind fellows". I'm a Cabin Boy, the lowest of the low. I am never talked to, only thrown around like a rag doll. Being the youngest gives me a good advantage for hiding, and slipping through places without being seen. Being a pirate wasn't all bad, my father was one. My mum said I should follow him, so I did. I like the sea, a lot. I wish I could stay out in it forever, with out any cares. Although, it seems impossible for that. I watched the other pirates. They were strong and full of hope. Hope to get into Tortuga that is. I can't recall the last time I was there, nor if I even went. Still, I can't wait. I watched the sails next. They moved as the wind flowed against them. It was like a ripple, starting slowly, then faster and faster, until it leaves the sail. Life seems like this. When your young, your child hood goes so fast you don't even know where the devil it went. Soon, you find yourself in a chair as an elder. I want to live my life to the fullest and never glance back at my past. It wil only slow you down. Everything on this ship was springing with life, and I mean it! After we left the fountain, Captain got Black Beard's sword and ship. He can control it, and make it come to life. I think thats pretty handy. Pretty handy indeed.<p>

I sat on the steps of the ship as nighttime closed around us. It seemed forever since we left. I just hope we are getting close to Tortuga. Oh wait, I can already see the lights on the island, the laughter of women and the sounds of bullets being released. I felt a grin appear on my face as the Captain appeared at the wheel.

"TORTUGA!" He yelled loudly, so all the sailors could hear. They cheered and hooted, their guns poping. I yelled along with them, happiness flowing through me. It didn't take long to put the ship to port. One pirate leaped over the edge, cheering, and splashed into the water. Another swung a huge platform onto the deck, for walking on. We all ran into the town, cheering happily. The Captain lagged behind, trying to grasp his crutch the right way. I watched the pirates lumber into one tavern, I followed. I had no idea what to do, but to just do what they did. They all grabbed a random man's drink and gulped it down. I looked to my right, and grabbed a beer bottle on the edge of a rotten table. A sturdy man stood up and grunted at me. I shook and released it.

"S-sorry" I stuttered and walked away. I kept walking, hoping he wasn't following, and sat in the corner. I was shivereing, not with fear, but with pure rage. I felt so small and weak. I wish I was bigger, so I could beat that man for a bottle. It still would be silly to fight over just a beer. I dipped my head, so I was staring at the floor. My hat fell off, unfortunatly. I muttered a cuss word and plopped it back on my head. Maybe I needed some fresh air, so I wouldn't be pissed off at the world. I stood and avoided every pirate that looked at me. After being thrown around, I finally escaped. It was getting too murky in there anyway. I breathed in the cool air, hoping it would help my head. I rested my head against the wall of the tavern, gasping every now and then. I shook my blonde hair, it was streaked with dirt. I remembered the days when my mum would always complain about my hair. I always wanted it to be grown out, and now I got what I wanted. I closed my eyes, dreaming. I felt myself on the edge of sleep when a door creaked open. I watched as a burly man threw a young girl out of the tavern. He growled at her, his eyes glowering at her.

"AND DON'T YOU EVER COME BACK IN HERE!" He yelled as he slammed the door. The girl stood up and brushed her clothes. She had black hair, that fell at her shoulders. She had short bangs that raked her forehead. She wore all black, making her blend in with the night. The only things that stood out was her skin, that was pale, and her eyes. They were blue, a beautiful shade of blue. They were bright and soft at the same time. She turned around, to march back, and saw me. Her mouth opened slightly, gasping, for she had not seen me. I smiled and nodded.

"Evenin'" I said, nodding again. She dipped her head, nodding perhaps.

"Hi. I didn't see you there" she said, smiling lightly. I grinned and tipped my hat back.

"Yeh, what did you do?" I asked.

"I...I don't know. I'm not from around here" she replied, glaring at the door.

"Oh?" I said, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Yes. You see, this may seem odd...but I was trying to...summon...a...person. But I think the spell went wrong, and I ended up here some how" she said, shrugging occasionly and looking around. I raised my eyebrow, smirking slightly.

"Well, your in Tortuga. Where are you from, if I may ask?" I asked.

"Winter River in Conneticut" she replied, biting her lip. "I'm near England, aren't I? I hear it in your voice" I nodded, my hat slipping down, covering my eyes. I heard her laugh softly.

"Yeh, I was born there. Bloody place too!" I said, raising my hat. She shrugged again.

"I fell through the roof...and the bar tender...well..." she said and held out her hand to me. I approached her and looked. It had ugly marks on it, like someone stuck glass in her arm. "He said if I didn't pay, then I would loose my arm. But he never cut it off" She covered her hand back up in her black shirt and looked at me. "Whats your name?"

"Robert, but you can call me Robbie" I said, smiling. "And what may I call you?"

"Lydia. Lydia Deetz" she said, shaking my hand. I started to blush, but the shade of my hat hid it. I've never held hands with a girl before. Well, it was actually shaking...but still.

"Nice to meet you Lydia. If you come with us, on our ship, I'm sure we'll take you home!" I said, gesturing her to the ship. She grinned brightly.

"Oh will you? Thanks...Robbie" she said, grinning wider when she said my name.

* * *

><p>Ok, in the movie, the Cabin Boy was just called Cabin Boy. So I had to give him a name XD I hope I will have the next chapter up and running soon :) I hope you guys liked it and I hope it wasn't too short for you. Thanks for reading it!<p> 


	2. Hiding

I hope you enjoy this chapter. Yeah, Robbie is falling in love with Lydia... X3

* * *

><p>I walked back to the ship, determined to show my new friend around. I can't recall the last time I actually had a friend, so this was a big thing for me, mind you. I hoped Captain hadn't gone back to the ship, but I saw him. He was drunk and hanging around two women. I rolled my eyes.<p>

"This way Lydia" I whispered and ran back to the dock. She followed close behind me, running like a ghost. She was completely blended in with the night. I turned to look at her. She was truly beautiful, the blue eyes staring back into his hazel ones. She smiled happily.

"Is this it then?" she asked, looking at it with huge eyes. I saw her run up the board and hopped in. I followed, occasionally looking back. I didn't want anyone to see us. It would just make it weird, and I how am I gonna explain to the Captain? I think I'll just say we have an extra crew member, and hopefully, he will approve. I watched Lydia. She ran up and down the stairs, grinning. "I love it! Its black, and I love the sails! They have holes in them. Cool!"

"Yeh, it was built that way" I said, leaning against the mast. I watched her again. Her excitement was mesmerizing. I've never seen anyone this excited before, besides my mum. She came back down and stood in front of me, smiling widely.

"Thanks for allowing me on board this" she added with the smiling. I opened my mouth, about to tell her that the Captain decides, but I kept my mouth shut and smiled. I didn't want to ruin her happiness. And I wouldn't think it would be a huge thing, just an extra crew member! What was wrong with that? I turned fully around, to face the girl that stood infront of me. Her smile disappeared and she looked down. "I'm not stupid Robbie. The Captain has to decide. Right?" I nodded sadly. Then, I had an idea.

"Wait! Maybe I can hide you down below! We have a bunch of barrels and boxes that you could hide in for a while! I could come down, keep you company and bring you food too!" I said, grasping her hand in my own. I shook them with excitement when I told her this. This plan wouldn't surely fail! She wasn't smiling, nor frowning. She had no expression on her face what so ever. I released her hand and tilted my head. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, its just that...it'll be awfully sneaky. And if the Captain finds out, maybe...I will be killed and...you will be killed for helping me" she said, now frowning. I shook my head fiercly.

"He WON'T know! I'll tell everyone! I swear you won't be killed! I won't allow it! Not with out a fight" I said, my eyes bluring. My mouth was mumbling things I couldn't even understand. I just kept ranting on and on. I think I was scaring her, so I tried to stop, but I couldn't. Then, she slapped my cheek. It stung a bit, like when you put your hand on a frying pan, then it went away. "Thanks. I needed that"

"No problem." she said, grinning happily. Then, I heard footsteps coming up the board. I bit my lip and saw the shadows of the pirates coming back. It was too early for them to even come back!

"Listen, you have to be quiet. Don't make a sound. Follow me" I whispered. I took her hand in mine and sneaked to the far back of the ship. There, I opened the hatch to access down below, and I helped her down. The boards creaked noisly above us, as light escaped from the hatch. Someone was coming down. I quickly ran to the corner, hoping Lydia would follow and she did. A man, drunk from the alchohol, came in. I could smell the whiskey from his mouth as he lumbered over to one of the food boxes. Lydia clung onto my shoulder, burrying her face near to my collar bone. I wrapped my arms around her, stroking her pale arm softly. The man looked over at us, blinking. I held my breath and closed my eyes. Then, he was gone. I let out a sigh of relief and let go. Lydia leaned against the wall and sighed.

"Thanks. Now, where can I stay?" she asked.

"Well, since he came down to get food. I suggest you stay in the closet. No one ever uses it" I replied, gesturing to a black, tall box in the other corner. She nodded and opened one of the doors. It was roomy, but she'd have to pull up her knees to sleep. She crawled in, looking around. There was a spider on the inside of the door and she looked at it.

"Perfect. Thanks. Could I have some blankets?" she asked, still staring at the spider. I went quietly back to my bed and grabbed my blankets. I would sleep with out them. I went back and tossed them to her. She covered herself and smiled weakly up at me. "Thanks Robbie. I really appriciate your kindness" I nodded.

"It's no trouble! No trouble at all! Good night!" I said as I closed the doors quietly. I leaned my ear against the door, trying to hear if she would say anything. I decided that wasn't the best thing to do. I waltzed back up the stairs and lifted the hatch. We were making sail, fastly. I grinned as they ran around, doing as they were told. I quickly ran to grab a bucket and scrub the dirty floor. Captain was shouting orders again. Of course. I scrubbed faster, hoping Lydia would not be discovered. I could only hope.

* * *

><p>The next chapter I will have soon! Again, I hope you liked this one too! Thanks for reading again :)<p> 


	3. Visions

This one I had to think about. I didn't really know what to write about, so I hope its still good! And I am running out of ideas...

* * *

><p>The morning came quickly, even though the thick boards held the light from entering. We could never accurately tell when morning came because of this. We trust our instincts though and move on. I tossed and turned all night, dreaming. I dreamed about being a pirate forever, and that the Kraken took down our ship. I was glad this was just a dream and also that the Kraken was dead. All I remember, was the sound of cannons, then a scream and then...blackness.<p>

When I woke up, I discovered that the sound of the cannons was from me falling off my bed. I groaned lightly and stood up. My knees hurt from falling onto the ridged boards that I could barely walk. I grabbed onto the bed for support then launched myself to the stairs. I fell against the railing, making my ribs sting with pain. I shook my head, trying to clear my head so I could think. Then, I saw the closet. It was open. The blankets that I had given to Lydia were still in it, but she was no where to be found. I searched every corner, every bed but no luck. I wiped the sweat from my brow. Where could she have gone?

I froze. What if Captain got Lydia? I ran up the stairs, muttering and burst open the hatch. My hat flew off my head. I jumped in the air and caught it. The wind was fast, making the sails flap loudly. I looked around on the deck. No one was there. I figured it was about six in the morning, because the sun wasn't at its fullest yet. I looked up at the mast, watching the sails again. They reminded me of myself. They were always happy, flapping around, but were trapped. I took of my hat and began to climb the giant mast, my hat clenched in my jaw. As I climbed higher and higher, the wind was dying down strangely.

The deck seemed so far below when I got to the crow's nest. I tucked my hat into my belt loop and looked up. I was amazed by the beauty in front of me. It was like a whole new world. I had to blink once or twice, because I saw an island coming up. It wasn't like any other I went to, it was different. It seemed to glow with joy, making it sparkle like a diamond necklace that you'd just bought. I craned my head around, to see if this wasn't a dream or a hallucination. It wasn't. We got closer, and closer. I slid down the mast and grinned to myself.

"EVERYONE! LOOK!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. There wasn't an anwser or a creak of a board. I frowned slightly. "HULLO?" No anwser. I shrugged as the ship steered itself into the beach. How odd, I thought.

I tossed the anchor down and slid down the chains. They burned my hands, not in a hot way, but in a cold way. I felt the water, which was very warm. I narrowed my eyes down at it, trying to figure out how it got so warm. But, I came up with nothing. Then, I heard someone approach me. The soft sound of footsteps came to my ears as I whirled around. It was Lydia. I gave a quick smile and nodded.

"Hullo Lydia" She smiled and pointed at the ship.

"You came from that?" she asked, in a whisper. Her eyes were soft, showing dreaminess and flirtiness. I nodded, looking at the ship, then back at her. She breathed slightly.

"How did you get here? I thought you were on board" I asked, tilting my head slightly.

"Lets just say...I had help" she replied, smirking widely. I nodded again, then looked at the trees behind her.

"Where are we?" I asked, sneaking closer to her. She gaped her mouth open and looked at the sky.

"Los Roques" she replied, looking back at me. "Come, I must show you something" She gently took my hand and walked into the forest. It felt like I was flying, the way she pulled me along. We flew passed the trees, following a path. I tried to see if there were any inhabitants on the island, but I didn't see any life. She dragged me deeper and deeper. Then, we passed these rocks. But they weren't rocks, they were remains of columns. They were a pearly white color that bounced off the leafy green. She ran up a case of marble stairs and stood on a platform.

There was a stand, covered in anceint markings of the unknown. I watched as Lydia touched it gently, releasing a stream of light. It moved downwards, going to the floor. I stepped back, so it would have room. The beam spread apart, showing a map of the whole world. There, on a small island called Isla Aves, was an X mark. Lydia came down to look at it. She nodded and took a breath. "I hope you remember this vision Robbie. You must find a locket. Its the color of my eyes. But you have to go through difficult tasks, so be ready"

"Tasks? Like challenges?" I asked, shoving my hands in my pockets.

"Yes, and you must tell the Captain. They will all help you" she replied, stepping foward infront of me. "Be safe" I nodded, smiling. She slowly kissed me on the cheek, then everything went black...

* * *

><p>Ok so, I originally wanted some old sea man to come up and rant about a locket, but instead I made Robbie have a vision of it. Also, it will change Robbie's view about Lydia too. Sorry for the spelling errors in my last two chapters, I was speed typing XD Next chapter coming soon! Thanks for reading!<p>

Oh, and please leave me some critizism! I really want to improve my writing skills! Thanks so much!


	4. Bloody Torture

Another chapter is done! Whoo!

* * *

><p>"OI! GET UP CABIN BOY!" I felt myself be thrown out of my bed. I rolled on the floor and cringed. I heard men running around upstairs, as well as down below where I lay. The wind of the men's running legs blew into me. It was hot down there, so the air felt good to my skin. I shook my head. I was groggy. The same man that threw me out picked me up and shook my by the collar. "C'MON!" He re-grabbed me and dragged me up the stairs. The loose boards smacked my head, and cut my back. I had left my coat and my hat downstairs, and my thin shirt gave me no protection. I was sure I was bleeding by the time he stopped dragging me. I stood up and felt my back. It was wet and warm. I narrowed my eyes at the man, when I saw something move in the corner of my eye. Two men were holding Lydia against the wall. She was frowning at both of them, and muttering things. She saw me and bit her lip sadly. One man looked over at me and grinned.<p>

"Oi! We got our caulprit!" he shouted. Burly arms wrapped around me, holding me back. I narrowed my eyes at the men that surrounded me. Why was this such a big deal? An extra crew member. "Alright, where did you get 'er?" I heard something unsheath and something cold went against my throat. I gulped, making the blade move against my throat.

"Erm...I...I...dunno" I replied, trying to think of a plan to save us both. The man pressed harder. I felt my very skin seperate. I bit my lip as the searing pain went everywhere.

"Thats not an anwser is it boy-o?" he growled. I shook my head, hoping it'll save me. He did let go, throwing me into the mast. I let out a loud cry and whimper. "TELL US NOW!"

"I don't know!" I shouted desperatly. He smacked my head into the mast. I cried out again, my head throbbing with pain. Where was the Captain? Had they left him behind? All I could focus on was the pain, creaking my bones apart. "Where is Captain?"

"We taken the ship boy! Now, who is this here girl of yours?" he yelled into my ear. I cringed to the other side to stare at Lydia. She was trapped, crying silently. Then, I realized my forehead was bleeding. I closed my eyes, letting a tear fall from the pain. Then, I heard someone unsheath a sword. I shook my head.

"Please no!" I pleaded, closing my eyes.

"Won't speak, you get death boy!" he hissed in my ear. I braced myself, hoping to block the pain. Then, the ship beneath us began to quake. The men started shouting weird things like "What the devil?" or "Its the Kraken!" I turned back over to Lydia and my eyes grew. She had broken loose, her eyes seemed to darken. She approached the men and frowned.

"Let us go free and I won't hurt you." she said, staring at one man. He chuckled and the rest followed his lead.

"You can't hurt us girlie! We are free men!" he said, grinning. He grabbed her hair and chuckled again. "Maybe I'll take this 'un. Kill 'em" he pointed at me. I closed my eyes again, hoping that death will take me quickly. Then, the strangest thing happened. The sword landed above my head. I stared at it, seeing my reflection. I was covered in my own blood, my head brused and my stomach a murky green. I turned to look back at Lydia, who's mouth was partially open.

"You are going to die. You realize that?" she said, smiling evilly. They all laughed again. "Since you don't believe me, this will be more fun"

"What are you gonna do? Skin us?" one man cried out, laughing hard.

"Beetlejuice" she mumbled. The sky started to darken, sending out lightning and thunder. It began to rain horribly too. The men circled the deck, staring into the water. I saw something bubble in the water, like a giant creature. "Beetlejuice" I looked back at Lydia, scared. She went over to me and whispered "When I say it the next time, run underneath us. It'll save you" I nodded and prepared myself. "Beetlejuice" I lumbered as quickly as I could to the hatch. It was painful to lift it, but I managed. I tried to walk down the stairs, but I stumbled and fell. I smelled the stench of blood that was pouring out of my back again. I stood up and grabbed my coat and hat. Then, I listened. I heard the ship wail, then all the men scream...and then silence. I breathed shakingly. What happened? I sat down, mumbling to my self. The pain had gone away a little, but it was still hard for me to breathe. I laid back down on my bed and coughed. I closed my eyes, trying to picture my vision again. Then, I heard someone come down. I looked up and saw Lydia.

"What happened to the crew?" I asked. She just smiled.

"Oh, they are in a better place now..." she replied as she knelt beside me. Her blue eyes were leveled with mine as she spoke "Never say that name again. Promise?"

"I won't. I swear I won't" I replied, adding honesty into my tone. She smiled kindly and felt my forehead.

"Your not bleeding anymore. Thats good. Do you feel alright?" she asked.

"I feel better. My back hurts the most though" I replied, clenching my teeth to show her how the pain hurt. She nodded.

"It'll go away. I promise. Oh, and don't worry about the ship" she said, standing up. "Its in perfectly good hands" I sat up, smirking.

"Sure it is" I said, grinning widely. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Yep! Better believe it" she said, biting her lip. I stared up at her and smiled. She looked back and smiled with me. It was the perfect moment of my life. I was almost killed, and now I'm with who I love. She bent down to my height again and kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and fell back onto the bed. I heard her laugh as she went back upstairs.

* * *

><p>I thought of having Robbie being tortured was a little sad. But now it shows that Lydia is powerful :3<p>

Thanks for reading again!


	5. Duel

I sat on a box outside, trying to remember what happened yesterday. That name….Beetle something….Lydia knows who he or what it is. It killed the crew, but without damaging the ship. It seeped in, like a deathly mist and wiped everything in its path. Why didn't Lydia die? Was she related to this? The name buzzed around in my head, begging me to say it. It was hard to resist saying it. I had checked the boards too, making sure that they were all in the same place they were. I still couldn't figure out how they were killed. I decided to ask, hoping she wouldn't get mad. I stood up and walked over to Lydia. She was writing something down on a notepad. I looked over her shoulder, with out being seen. She was making a entry it looked like. I carefully read her neat handwriting:

_January 23, 1666 I think._

_Thursday's Entry_

_It has been three days since I was on the Queen Anne's Revenge. Yesterday has brought me such greif. I didn't want to say his name, I really didn't. But, somethings have to be done. They tried to kill Robbie too, which would istigate me to hurt them...just like they did to him. _

_I think we are near to Isla Aves now. I just hope that my vision worked for Robbie._

_And I still wish the Captain was here. None of this would have happened if he was here. I still need to rememeber that Robbie saved me from getting even more lost in Tortuga. He's brilliant and kind too. I will never let anyone hurt him or touch him. I think the wounds on his back and clearing up too. They look much better!_

_Anyway, its been a "fun" experience on the seas...and now its about to end. We have about two days until we get to Aves. Our food stock will be better too, now that its just the two of us. _

She stopped, and looked ahead into the sea. Her hair blew into my face. I tried not to sneeze. She looked back down at her paper and sighed. I looked up at her and then back down at the paper. She began to write again:

_I really think I love him too. I don't know how to say it though...I'm afraid he might not like me back. Oh well._

She put the notepad back in her small bag infront of her and turned around.

"Having fun reading my writing?" she asked, grinning brightly. I tipped my hat and grinned.

"Sure, you can say that. And yeah, my back is getting better" I replied, looking at the floor. She stared at my hat, her eyes tensed up as she grabbed it. "What is it?" She held up her hand and stared at it even more.

"Oh, my gosh!" she yelled and plucked a white paper from the inside of my hat. I tilted my head, confused. "Was this here before you were being..." her voice trailed off as she motioned her hands. I shook my head.

"No, not at all! What is it?" I asked. She unfolded it and grinned.

"Its the code! How did this get here? Was someone on the ship trying to help you?" she asked, grabbing my hands, shaking them excitingly.

"Erm, there was that old man who was kind to me" I replied, looking down at our hands.

"Old! Yes! Robbie, this is the code to access the locket! But...we still have a bunch of challenges...but we have the code!" she said, jumping up and down. I shrugged in my mind and began to jump with her. She laughed and hugged me. I grinned and leaned my head into hers.

"Great, this will be fun" I muttered. She snickered and let go.

"It might be, actually" she said, shrugging.

"Do you know how to use a cutlass? Or a pistol?" I asked, running down to my bed.

"Yeah, a little. I still need to work on it" she replied, following me. I reached underneath my pillow and displayed my prized cutlass. It was very light, and very sharp. It was quick and could make a single scratch appear by just touching it. I swung it and it rammed into the stairs.

"Really? What is up with the freaking boards!" I muttered as I pulled it out. She laughed. "Do you want to duel me?"

"Um..I'll try!" she replied as she went over to another bed. She found one cutlass and pulled it out. It was rusty and heavy, very different from mine.

"We can switch, if you want" I asked.

"Oh no, its fine! Trust me" she replied, giving it a swing at a bed. It cut the strings cleanly, toppiling over a pillow and the blankets. I scoffed and stared down at my sword.

"Wait, who is driving the ship?" I asked, looking up at her.

"Erm...no one..." she replied, climbing up the stairs. I followed her, grinning slightly. I bet I would beat her, I know a lot. I've trained for this stuff too! I got to the one end of the ship, while she was at the other end.

"May the best man...or woman...win!" I said, re-drawing my sword. I titled my hat up, making sure it wouldn't fall infront of my face. She smirked widely as I rushed at her. I swung down, hoping to get her head, but she blocked it and ran over to the cannons.

"Come on Robbie! Keep up!" she said, grinning. I leaped up onto one of the cannons and swung at her waist. Our swords met again, blocked. She moved to the next cannon, spreading her legs apart, keeping one on a cannon, and the other on another. I swung at her shoulder, which barely nicked her, then at her leg. She blocked her leg then pushed me back. I tumbled over the cannon and laid down. I brused my head again...great! She stood over me, smirking. "Give up?" I swung my legs out, knocking her over.

"Never!" I said and grabbed my sword and hers. She stood up and sighed.

"No fair" she muttered. She ran back over to the back of the ship and I chased her. She laughed as I shoved the sword right into the stairs again.

"Bloody stairs!" I yelled and chased after her again. She grabbed a hanging rope and climbed it. I shoved the sword back into its place and climbed after her. She got to the top and sighed.

"Piss..." she muttered as I came up behind her. I unsheathed my sword and held it at her throat.

"Admit defeat!" I said, smirking at her. She smiled and shoved the sword out of my hand, making it clink on the deck below. I was dazed as she grabbed another rope and swung down. Then, I lost my footing. I tried to re-grab onto the sail, but I fell. I yelled as I went down, seeming forever. Until I landed. Lydia stood over me and smiled.

"I tried to catch you" she said, grinning.

* * *

><p>I For this chapter, I kinda wanted Lydia to have some skills at swordsmanship, so I added a duel in there XD<p>

Thanks for reading!


	6. St Vincent

I felt very defeated and weak after Lydia had beaten me. I even trained too. Eh, anyway, I still have no idea where we were. Lydia wouldn't tell me who was taking care of the ship. She would always say:

"Don't worry about it. The ship is in good hands" I could believe her, but my mind told me not to. My heart was always arguing with my mind now. There even is a saying to follow your heart, but I always followed my mind...and my stomach. Speaking of my stomach, I was starting to get awfully hungry. I stood up off of the wet board and stretched out my back. I am always having problems with my back. Its probably because I need to learn how to land on my feet when I lose my balance. Probably. I used my hands to guide me down those stairs I've passed down...or fallen down, so many times. The ship turned suddenly. My feet lost their footing and I went falling into the food boxes. My hat hit the ground in the center of my outstreached legs. I groaned lowly and stood up, one hand on the box to prevent me from falling again. The box opened easily. I stuck my head in and grabbed the first thing I could find, an apple. I picked up my hat and plopped it onto my head as I headed back up the stairs. The ship steered to the left, knocking the boxes into each other. I grabbed onto the railing and stood still. Finally! I didn't fall. I grinned. Maybe my luck was changing! Then, thats when I opened the hatch and my hand got caught on the grove. Lydia swung it open as I did and I yelped. It pulled me up. I could feel the splinters cutting my skin.

"Oh no!" said Lydia, closing it. I got my hand out and yelped again. It was bleeding, badly. How come its always me that gets hurt? I mean, I wouldn't want Lydia to get hurt...but... "Are you ok?" I opened the hatch again with my left hand and crawled out. She saw the cut and sighed. "Its always me that hurts you, right?"

"No, its not your fault" I replied, holding my wrist outwards so that the blood wouldn't stain my pants. I was beginning to hate blood now. I get to see it on a regular basis. Yay. I saw out of the corner of my eye, Lydia take out her sword and cut her arm. I whipped my head up. "No! You don't have to cut yourself!" She looked at me, confused. She had only cut the sleeve of her shirt off. I sighed in relief.

"You really thought that I cut myself for hurting you?" she asked, sitting down infront of me. I shrugged and held out my hand more. She looped the cloth through my fingers, like she was sewing it.

"Well, yeah..." I muttered. She scoffed.

"I wouldn't do that. But I would die for you" she whispered, staring at my hand, determined to stop the bleeding. I looked up at her, kindly and smiled.

"Really?" I asked, taking my hand back for she had finished. She nodded.

"Yeah, of course. You've been really kind to me all this time, and I appreciate it" she added with her nod. I smiled widely.

"You saved me too, you know" I said, looking at the cloth again. Lydia slowly reached her hand over, so it was ontop of mine. I looked up at her, tilting my head. She smirked lightly and scooted over to my side. She leaned on me slightly. I leaned my head on hers. She played with my good hand, silently. "Where are we?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"St. Vincent" she replied, sitting up. She pointed to an island far off. We were coming up on it fastly though.

"Ah, ok. Why are we going there?" I asked, standing up. The ship steered again, knocking me back into the mast. I rolled my eyes and moaned. Lydia laughed.

"I need to get some for information" she replied, standing up. She placed her hands behind her back. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh?" I asked, in the same curious tone. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"About how I can get out of here! I want out of this place so bad!" she replied. My heart sank and my eyes fell onto my shoes. She realized what she did, for she came over and placed her hand on my shoulder. "Robbie, I didn't mean it like that. I really didn't" She tried to get me to look at her, but I kept my head down. "I'm sorry" Then, she was gone. I lifted my head and wiped my eyes. She was...gone. We were at dock too. Strange, I didn't even feel the ship rock back and forth. I shrugged and walked down the board. Maybe I could find a new ship to sail on. I couldn't do that though. I did care for Lydia, and I had to get her home. I saw her now, she was up ahead of me. I whistled. She turned around and stared at me, half smiling.

"Sorry about that" I said, shoving my hands in my pockets as I got closer. She ran to me and hugged me. I almost fell over, suprise. I laughed softly and hugged her back. I've never been in love like this before. Well, I really have NEVER been in love. She let go and grabbed my hand.

"I heard that there was an old man hear who has seen the locket" she whispered, dragging me with her.

"Whats his name?" I asked, leaning closer.

"Richard...Richard...Fallows! Thats it!" she replied as she pulled me inside a tavern. A bottle hurdled at my face. I ducked, yelping lightly. Lydia laughed a little and walked to the corner of the room. I followed, jumping over the drunken men, the knocked over tables and chairs and the bottles. Lydia sat infront of a man. He had a huge hat that covered his face. I could only tell that he had burnt, yellowish hair. He wore a black jacket, with a red collared shirt. It was open at the front, showing tattoos of all shapes and sizes. I made a face and sat down next to Lydia. Fallows looked up at me and gave me a toothy grin. I, weakly, smiled back.

"So, yer tryin' ta find the locker? Erm, locket?" Fallows asked, leaning back. Lydia nodded, leaning foward.

"What do you know, Richard?" she asked, in a detective way. I scoffed.

"Well, yer must be strong, an' willin' to die at any time" he replied.

"I can do that" I said, grinning bravely. I saw Lydia roll her eyes. "What? I can!"

"If the ship turned, you would be dead. Anyway, go on" she said.

"There is a blade, not like any other I've seen in my life time. It was poisonous. It can tempt any one, and it can kill 'em in an instant" Fallows said. "Yer must defeat it in order to move on. But don't let that cacky lad over there touch it. Have a bad idea..." I opened my eyes and coughed.

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Yer will touch it. And die" he replied. He quickly touched Lydia with his long fingernail. "Yer must save him, with the seed of the Baranbus" Lydia raised her eyebrow.

"Is that even a...real plant?" she asked. Fallows scoffed.

"Good luck, yer'll need it young uns" he replied. I shook my head as we went out the door.

"I won't touch the blade! I swear I won't!" I complained, walking next to Lydia.

"I won't let you either" said Lydia, smiling. I smiled back, kindly. "If you did, I would find this...Baranbus tree...and...oh, no" I looked behind me. I saw three thugs exit the tavern and watch us talk. I looked back at Lydia and gulped.

"Run?" I asked. Lydia nodded as we took off towards the dock.

* * *

><p>Getting exicting? Maybe? :)<p>

Thanks for reading again! I'll start writing the next chapter right away!


	7. Worms

The men did follow, quickly I am sad to say. But we were faster. After learning from my mum how to run away from escaped prisoners or villains, I found that I was a quick runner. Running was a talent of mine. Not that I could beat the kid next door, but it made the world seem different. The way the colors blured around you, and you could just focus on your finish line. I would pretend that when I ran, I entered a new world. The people around me began to blur, mixing in with the color of the buildings next to them, and the road. Since it was a dull day, pratically everything was gray. The children's joyous laughter seemed to fade from my ears as I kept running. My legs hurt, but I imagined small elves, digging out the pain. It helped in a way. After a while, I saw nothing around me, just the Queen Anne's Revenge. Complete darkness surrounded me. This was strange, I never experienced this before. However, when I blinked, the world went back to the way it was. I re-focused on the ship, and it began to blur up again. This time, trees surrounded me. It didn't seem like they were moving, considering they were the people. I looked up, begging that I wouldn't run into a wall or a person. The sky had turned from a gray color, to a deep, beautiful blue color. It was amazing. I stared ahead again. The dock had become a bridge. It was covered in vines and flowers, making it look like it belonged in a castle. The cobblestoned road had turned into soft grass. Nothing was around me. Nothing. I felt at peace, which made me forget about the men that followed us or the pain in my legs as they hit the ground beneath me. It was amazing. The bridge was closer now. I could almost feel the cold water underneath it. I felt myself begin to slow down. The chirps from the birds and the wind that rushed through the trees, became Lydia yelling at me. I could barely make out the words. I blinked my eyes furiously, trying to see ahead. Then, I ran right off the deck and into the water. It filled my nose and burned it. My eyes became full with the salty water. I lifted my head and gasped for air. My arms flailed over my head as I tried to reach for a board, or the edge of a boat. I couldn't find anything. My clothes began to feel heavy, making me sink lower into the darkness. I felt something grab my leg and pull me under. I flailed my arms at what ever the devil it was. My left hand found something slimy and long. A sea serpent? A shark? I could only picture a animal tearing my body apart, eating my flesh and savoring my blood. Then, something grabbed my shoulder and pulled upwards. The creature around my legs unwrapped itself and slid off into the water as I went up into the light. My water-logged back dragged against the side of a ship as I was dragged upwards. I hit several bumps in it, but I didn't mind. As long as I wasn't going to be eaten. The person hauled be over the rail and flattened me against the boards. I coughed up water and blinked. My vision was very blurry, but it was coming back. Three people stood around me. I saw Lydia, but when I turned to the rest, I realized it wasn't two seperate people. It was a giant worm. My eyes flew open as I gasped.

"What...in bloody hell, is that?" I demanded, standing up shakingly. Lydia stepped forward and took a breath.

"Its a...sand worm. Believe it or not, he was driving the ship the whole time" she said, pulling her hands behind her back. The creature gave a loud roar and settled back, keeping its yellow eyes on me. I gulped.

"Did...it save me?" I asked quietly. Lydia nodded, smiling.

"I named him Xthane" she added, patting the beast. It seemed to purr, then it glared at me. I glared back. Then it stuck its tounge out at me.

"Sassy worm" I muttered, pulling up my sleeves.

"Haha, that was some jump into the water you just did" Lydia remarked, smiling. "You were screaming like a girl"

"Was not! How did I know he wasn't going to eat me?" I demanded, growling at Xthane. He raised an eyebrow and seemed to chuckle. Then, he made these weird growling noises. I hope he wasn't going to try something. Lydia just giggled and turned to me.

"He says he wouldn't eat you. You would taste nasty by the look of you" she said, crossing her arms across her chest. I rolled my eyes.

"I bet I taste DELICIOUS" I added, sarcastically. The worm scoffed and growled again. I stuck out my tounge at it. "Stupid animal"

"He's not stupid...but he might take us somewhere...to the Neitherworlds" Lydia said, shoving her hands into her pockets. I approached her, raising my eyebrow.

"Neitherworlds? What is that?" I asked.

"The world were the dead go, silly" Lydia replied, smirking lightly at me. I nodded.

"I'm not scared of that. I've been with Black Beard, I've seen it all" I said, smiling. Xthane scoffed again, louder.

"He says, you should be afraid" said Lydia.

"Since when do you speak worm?" I asked. Lydia glared darkly at me. I held up my hands and shuffled my feet. "Sorry, sorry" Her eyes shimmered with laughter.

"You are so weird Robbie" she said, laughing a little. I looked at her, weirdly.

"Oh sure, Mrs. Worm" I shot back, sticking out my tounge. Xthane seemed to watch me, copying my action. Lydia laughed at him.

"He likes you already" she remarked. I stuck out my collar and nodded.

"Who doesn't?" I asked, smirking wider. Lydia put her hands on her hips, rolling her eyes.

"I don't" she replied.

"You are kidding me right? You can't keep your eyes off me" I mumbled, grinning. She smacked my head.

"I repeat, you are weird Robbie" she said, smiling sweetly. Well, actually, I couldn't tell if it was meant to be nice or sarcastic.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading again ^-^<p>

I've been planning a lot lately . so yeah


	8. Reaching the End

I smirked at Lydia. "I hate repeating myself" I said. Xthane lifted his giant head to the sky, doing these weird chirping noises that you would hear coming from the birds in your backyard. I looked at him strangely, then looked up at the sky, trying to figure out what he was looking at. Then, he moved to the back of the ship, quaking. Lydia's eyes grew as she looked behind the boat. I quickly ran to her side, looking at what had scared them. It was a ship, following the direct course of the Queen Anne's Revenge. It had pure white sails. When the sun's rays hit the sail directly, it gave the sail a magical glow. The water beneath the ship shimmered with the beautiful glow of the sails. It, seriously, looked like it was just a boat made out of rainbows. On the bow, was a fiery phoenix. It glared at us with its beady, red, hatred-filled eyes. I even had to turn my head from the glare. The boards were a white color, like the sails. They were neatly polished and cleaned. It was more of a sissy boat, actually. Lydia swung around and looked at the giant, quaking worm. Xthane just stared ahead, shivering.

"Can you get us to Isle Aves?" Lydia asked, a hint of urgency in her voice. Xthane looked at her and nodded, before sliding down the stairs and into the water. I threw my hands in the air and groaned.

"I fall down those cursed stairs everyday, and he slides? Come on..." I mumbled to myself. I heard Lydia snicker from my left shoulder.

"You don't have the skills of a sand worm" said Lydia, smiling, leaning over the railing backwards. I'm guessing she did that so she could look at me. See? She couldn't keep her eyes off of me.

"Well, I still think talking to worms is strange" I said, smirking at her. She rolled her eyes and propped herself up on her elbows.

"They can disappear through the thickest wood too" she added.

"Great, just what I wanted to hear" I muttered to myself. Apparently, she heard me, because she laughed. Then, she sat up. I heard loud booming from the back of the ship. I climbed up the stairs, to the wheel and looked. Cannon fire. They had begun shooting at us. It was strange, because we weren't in range...yet! Thanks to that blasted worm. I slid down the railing. "They have begun cannon fire" Lydia's laughing began to fade as she stared at me. Her lip quivered as her eyebrows raised.

"S…seriously?" she asked, climbing the stairs so she could get a better look. I nodded, pressing my lips together to form a straight line. She sighed and shook her head. "Its Xthane. He's trying to draw them away from us" Maybe he wasn't that bad of a worm after all, I thought. "The White Phoenix…have you heard of a ship like that?" She stepped down, coming to my level. I shook my head, also shrugging. She giggled and pointed behind me. I felt something on my head, something wet. I smirked and reached up. I felt the same slimy substance I felt when we left ST. Vincent.

"Hi Xthane" I murmured, turning around. The worm made these seal noises and nudged me with his nose. I laughed and patted his head. He was just like a big dog. Lydia watched us, smiling. Then, it happened. Xthane slid over to Lydia and stood next to her. He was about four heads taller than she was. He nudged her closer to me. She stopped about two feet away, glaring at Xthane. He snickered, or chirped and pushed harder on her knees. This time, she fell. She gasped as she did. I reached out and caught her in my arms. I looked down at her and chuckled. I felt my face go red as I stared at her. Lydia turned bright red and smiled. I looked up at Xthane, who seemed mighty proud of himself. He sat there, smiling, wagging his tail. I chuckled at him and re-focused my attention on Lydia. She had stood up now, but hadn't moved away. She was so close to me I could hear her heart beat. She reached up with her pale arm and took of my hat. I looked up at my red bandana and sighed. My hair stuck out of the ends, hiding my big ears. One strand flew down into my face. I blew upwards, but it just fell down again. She laughed softly.

"You are an amazing pirate" she whispered softly. Then, she kissed me, full on. Her lips felt warm against mine. I could just see Xthane, barking. Oh, he was so proud of himself….but I was prouder. I had gotten a real kiss, from a real girl….and I loved every second of it. Lydia pulled away, placing my hat back on my head. I smiled and patted it down. We had forgotten about the White Phoenix, but I had better things on my mind now. Xthane came to us, smiling. I raised my eyebrow at him.

"I bet you are satisfied" I said, sarcastically, crossing my arms over my chest. Xthane glowered at me and hissed.

"Its alright Xthane. He was kidding" Lydia said, patting the giant creature. I looked at her and smiled. I was beginning to like every thing about her. Her attitude, her smile, her eyes, everything. As she reached up to pet Xthane, I reached up and took her hand. She looked at me, her eyes sparkling when the sun hit. I beamed at her and swung my arm. She swung her arm with mine. We both laughed. Xthane just sat there, tilting his head. He tried to laugh, I think. He sounded like a dying cow. Oh well, he still could understand.

"Shall we be worried about the ship?" I asked, looking at the rainbow ship.

"No, we are here" replied Lydia, sounding excited. I turned my head and saw the island I saw in my dream. It was beautiful. The white sand, caught up in the delicate waves. The trees, seeming to beckon you closer. I saw some rocks out in the front, but they turned out to be relics. I leaned over the railing, giggling like a little school boy. Lydia looked at me and smiled. "Excited?"

"You bet. I bet you are too. To be going…home" I replied, my voice trailing off. I looked down at my shoes and sighed. Lydia rubbed my shoulder and leaned on it.

"I'll come back. I know I will" she said

* * *

><p>Exciting part will be the next chapter :3 Whoo!<p> 


	9. Battle of Isla Aves

With the help of Xthane, we safely got down onto the island. It was a difficult process. It would be, if a worm was nudging you the whole time. I went down first, then the creature, then Lydia. Xthane almost made me fall into the water, but I steadied myself. He always wanted to get me in trouble, or in some sort of problem. But he still liked me. Weird animals. They can't be understood. I walked onto the white sand. It got onto my dark brown shoes. The white sand cleansed the dirt and muck away from my shoes, leaving it totally clean. The sand must be "special" too, I thought as I hurried over to the grassy area. Xthane waddled over the sand, trailing a huge line after him. Lydia walked in it, smiling. I turned my attention onto the path I had chosen. It led passed these beautiful trees, that danced in the warm wind. The scent of fruit followed after the wind. It was odd. Wouldn't it smell like the salt water? Maybe this whole island was wacked out. Lydia hurried out infront of me. She glanced at the tree tops, peering towards the sky. Then Xthane started howling. Not painfully, but fearfuly. I turned to look. I saw the rainbow ship. It was going into dock next to ours. I gulped and turned to Lydia. She looked perfectly calm and serene, like she belonged her.

"Come along" she said, in a sort of dreamy voice. Xthane followed after her, chattering to himself. He was nervous, and worried. I followed quickly behind him. I noticed that the grass seemed to harden. I looked down at my feet. We were now on this white stuff, like the relics I saw in my dream. I lifted my head.

"We are close" I whispered, stepping passed Xthane. He blew a huff into my face. I glared at him and kept walking. Lydia was un-aware of the little fight we had back there. I almost wanted to take out my sword and spill his guts. But, that would do no good. Xthane howled again. Lydia jumped next to him and patted him.

"Its ok...calm down..." Lydia murmured. I looked at her and gulped.

"What is it?" I asked, keeping my voice low. Xthane made that chattering noise again.

"They are close, but we made it to the locket before them" Lydia replied, smiling. She pointed. I followed her finger and saw a circular area. It was cleared out from any trees, or rocks. It the back, hidden by the trees, was a hole. "We are here" Lydia ran to it and crawled inside. I followed her, hoping that Xthane wouldn't get stuck. Unfortunately, he did. We had to leave the poor chap behind.

As I crawled, I realized the hole got smaller and smaller. It squeezed me down into the ground, as I tried to get out. Lydia was having a bit of trouble, but she managed. The dirt seemed softer too, as we got closer. The loud shrieking from the birds had disappeared when we saw light. I heard Lydia gasp and hurry out of the hole. I was afraid I'd get stuck, so I hurried after her. When I stood up, it was beautiful. There was one whole side, full of bushes with berries on them. The other side, had flowers that were as tall as Xthane. The grass beneath us didn't prick us. I looked ahead and saw, hanging on a rose, the locket. It defiently was the color of Lydia's eyes. Almost like the sea. I was totally mesmorized by the nature infront of me. Lydia smiled and looked at me.

"Well, this is-" she started. She had snapped her head to the hole we just came out of. I heard crawling, and voices of men. I gulped and backed up. I hit something cold. It felt like marble. I turned around and saw a sword. The sun was hitting it just right, making the light bounce off. It broke, making tiny rainbows on the ground. It was stuck in the marble. Then, I heard someone come out of the hole and approach us.

"Aye, so you be the one's trying to steal the locket eh?" asked the man, holding a pipe to his mouth. I heard Lydia groan.

"We aren't going to steal it! I'm using it to get back home" she replied. I heard more men come out.

"You are a pretty lass, why don't you come with us?" asked another man. I heard Lydia yell and try to kick the man. They just chuckled. I could save Lydia, by taking the sword. I wrapped my arms around the handle and pulled. I pulled with all my strength. It came loose, gradually. Then, I fel back. It was out! I grinned and turned to the men. They all laughed at me, shoving their sword at me. I glared at them as I let the sword drop lower.

"You ain't got the guts boy-o!" said the man holding Lydia. Lydia stared at me, biting her lip. Then, I felt something pierce my leg. Some how, the sword stabbed it. I groaned as the poison of the blade pumped through my blood. Lydia's eyes filled with tears, then I blacked out.

* * *

><p>LPOV<p>

I watched as Robbie fell to the ground. Tears leaked out of the corner's of his eyes. Hope was lost. We would surely die. Then, I blinked. Baranbus! I struggled away from the man and ran. I looked for anything, anything that could help. Richard didn't say what it looked like. I kept looking, trying and trying. I couldn't let Robbie die. I could still hear him screaming as the poison took over. Then, the light hit my eyes. I turned and saw a giant tree, with leaves sprouting off of it. I grabbed one leaf and looked at it. Something in my heart told me this was the right one. I ran back. The men glared at me as I placed it on Robbie's leg. He still bit his lip, holding back another scream.

"Thats enough girlie!" said one man, holding up a bow. I glared at him and took out my sword. I hoped I still rememebered how. I swung to the left. The man ducked, dropping a whole lot of arrows on the ground. I drived it down, so it hit the man square in the head. It split open. I gasped and grabbed his bow.

"Oak...I can do this" I mumbled as I took up an arrow. I loaded it and fired at a man. He fell, blood covering him. I aimed for another man. He yelped and dived out of the way. All the while, Robbie was screaming his head off. I couldn't see the mark from his cut anymore, so I guess I chose wisely. A man wrapped his thick arms around me. The leader of the pack aimed his pistol at me. I gasped and kicked the man in the shin. He fell over, yelping. I picked up my sword and dove it through his side. The others surrounded me. I aimed the bow again, and hit a man. But there were five left. They had taken my sword, and the bow.

"Please, don't come any closer. I don't want to do this" I said, glaring at each one of them. A man growled. "Fine, Beetlejuice, Beetlejuice...Beetlejuice" I dove for it as a huge sand worm came up out of the ground. He growled and hissed at the men. One man screamed and jabbed the worm with his sword. The worm dove down, eating him whole. The men scattered as I tried to pull Robbie from the worm's view. He went after the two men that went to the Baranbus tree. I dragged Robbie over to a bush and hid him there, until the worm had eaten every man. He was covered in blood. He winked at me and licked his lips as he dove back into the ground. I gasped and brushed my bangs away. Robbie sat up and gasped for air. He looked around, seeing half eaten limbs scattered, and blood stains on my clothes.

"What...happened?" He demanded. Ah, I loved his accent.

"I saved you, by using that Baranbus leaf and...they are all dead" I replied, hugging my knees to my chest. Robbie looked down to his leg and gasped.

"My cut is gone!" he exclaimed, beaming at me. I smiled and laughed.

"I did not just say that I healed you" I whispered, twirling my hair. He scooted across the grass and smiled at me.

"And I thank you, dear Lydia" he said. I bit my lip. He was so handsome. I was lucky to have him, but I would have to leave soon. But who knows? I might see him again some where.

* * *

><p>Epiccccc XD<p> 


End file.
